


Finally Together

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Army Commander Jongin, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Prince Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: They say sometimes it takes death to be with someone; especially if you were once a criminal that wants to be with a crowned prince.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Finally Together

The news about Army Commander Kim Jongin being killed during the war broke Kyungsoo’s heart. He didn’t eat, can’t sleep, and cried non-stop clutching the robe that Jongin used to wear when he stayed at the castle. The King and the people grieved for their loss; they know how much Jongin changed from a criminal to one of the greatest and loyal soldiers of the kingdom. For Kyungsoo, he lost his man, his lover, and his friend whom he wanted to be with forever. Back then, Jongin’s criminal record stopped them from being together and now, no matter how much he tried, it’s already impossible. 

Just like how Kyungsoo’s week have passed, it was yet another night of mourning when the clouds blocked the moon from showering its light. A strong gush of wind opened the windows that made the curtains flutter and there entered a man clad in black with a sword in hand. Shock was the first one that registered to Kyungsoo’s mind making him stood frozen near his bed. The stranger payed no mind to him as he easily snatched the crown above the prince’ head. When Kyungsoo saw that the crown, his crown, was being stolen, he immediately ran near the place where the man came in. 

“Wait!” he blocked his body from the window that made the man stopped, the thief pointed his sword at him but despite the trembling fear, he never budged. 

“I suggest that you stay out of this” Kyungsoo can’t help but notice the thief’s deep voice, so thick yet so soft?  
“How could I stay out of it if that’s my crown you’re stealing?” he retaliates; the man must have sense the shakiness of his voice so he chuckled. 

“Well then, instead of this, might as well take the prince himself” the man dropped the crown to grip his hands and lifted him in bridal style before jumping. Before Kyungsoo processed what happened, they’re already mid-air, because his room is on the second floor. He screamed and instinctively held tightly around his neck. They safely landed on the ground, and there he saw guards running after them as they see him being carried by someone.

“Put me down! Where are you taking me?!” He struggled to get out of the man’s hold but as they were running, the cloud finally let the moon showed up and the face of the man who kidnapped him was revealed. He looked at him to see hazelnut eyes, honey colored skin, and a blond hair. He can’t help but be mesmerized and there he realized who this man was. He must have changed his hair color but he knows, he remembered. 

_“Will I see you again?”_

_“Someday”_

_“You have to return safely. It’s an order. Promise me you’ll come back”_

_“I promise, your Highness”_

Tears filled his eyes and as they lost the ones chasing them, Jongin put him down and Kyungsoo finally hugged him and cried at his arms. 

“I already got my permission from the King. He said that this is the only way, I hope you still wanted to be with me though” Jongin said with a soft smile as he gently wiped his tears. Kyungsoo punched him lightly at his arm as if telling him that he made him worried; Jongin chuckled and closed the distance between them to kiss Kyungsoo as if telling him that everything will now be okay. 


End file.
